Frigid Warmth
by Lost By Words
Summary: "Ana! Ana! Answer me!" He is quiet for a moment longer. "…Fuck!" he shouts so loudly into the phone, it forces my eyes open with a snap. But seeing only the blackness of road in front of me, and hearing the slow beat of my heart, I gently close my eyes again and just wait. (Two-shot/Slight AU)
1. Part 1

_A/N: Well, I was in the middle of a story and suddenly came up with this little two-shot. Just really cute and fluffy Ana/Christian. It's my take on the classic Hypothermia AU - wait, is that classic? Hmm…I read about it on Tumblr once a long time ago…anyway. This is my take on it. I thought about it while walking home one day in this winter wind. _

_So maybe you will enjoy it. It's a two-shot now because it was getting long in my opinion…I'd love your thoughts! _

_I don't own anything._

* * *

><p><span>Frigid Warmth<span>  
><span>Part 1<span>

* * *

><p>The air is brushing past us, spewing my hair in all directions as it whips through the open windows of the car. It's freezing wind, but neither of us seem to mind as we're doubled over with laughter. We're yelling loudly to each other over the deafening wind from the zooming car, trying to make the other listen.<p>

The car swerves to the other side of the double yellow line and he quickly corrects it. We both just laugh about it as if it's not a problem, we both are too drunk to even realize how bad it actually is.

But this is what I love. Tonight was a night for me. I had begged for a week straight and finally Christian relented and let me have a night out with just Jose. After a loud argument, he finally trusted me enough to go by myself. I promised him I wouldn't betray his trust, I promised him the night would end just as it began - with me safe. I promised him that I would call him if anything happened, I gave him the location of the club and Taylor and he dropped me off. Christian insisted on picking me up again with Taylor but halfway through the night he called me and said something with work came up, So instead it was just going to be Taylor who picked me up.

But I insisted, I didn't see why Taylor should have to come out at God knows what hour of the night and pick me up. So I finagled my way into letting Jose drop me off at home. Jose was fine with it and so, here we are. Now singing loudly off key as he drives recklessly into the night.

The tire slips into the shoulder, catching on a bit of gravel and I gasp, feeling the whole car jerk. "Jose!" I holler. "Slow down, please."

"Aw Ana! You worried? I've been driving a car since I was thirteen, trust me I _know_ how to drive." The grin never leaves his face as he stares straight ahead.

I can see his eyes drooping and his left hand slips down the wheel. The car immediately falls over the double yellow line again and a passing car honking wakes him from his reverie.

"Jose!" I scream again. "Please, just pull over. I'll drive. It's fine."

His whole demeanor suddenly changes and there goes my carefree, happy friend. His hands tighten on the wheel and he speeds up the car. I fall backward onto the seat, gripping the door handle. "Like hell I'll let you drive. You're drunker than me!" his slurred voice yells.

"Then please pull over, let me call Christian."

On a dime, the car screeches to a halt and if it weren't for my seatbelt, I know I would have slammed into the dashboard.

"Get out."

"No," I protest, breathless and panting.

"If you're going to critique my driving, then you can get out."

"But then-"

He doesn't let me finish as he reaches across my lap and throws open my door. "Call your damn boyfriend or something. He'll come get you."

The stare he is giving me is enough to unnerve me. His dead eyes are boring past me, rather than into me. I know it's all the alcohol talking, but his anger is still frightening. Perhaps, getting out of the car is the safest thing to do anyway...? Slowly, I unlatch my seatbelt and slither out of the car.

"I hope you get into an accident," I mutter snidely and maybe its the alcohol in me talking but I feel the need to add: "And he's my fiancé, not my boyfriend." I finish up with the slam of the door in his face.

Before I even have time to take my hand off the door, the car speeds away, leaving my windswept in the frigid cold on the side of a remote road. How did this just happen? Honestly. I'm standing here, watching the car disappear from sight and just hoping Jose will turn around. He can't really abandon me on the side of the road, can he? I _thought_ he was my friend. My hope fades as the blackness engulfs and no cars are anywhere to be found. Suddenly, I regret everything that's led up to now. But I know I can call Christian right now, and in no time at all, he can be right by my side and pick me up. But if I do, that means a lecture about my stupidity and more than likely a spanking, and definitely revoked trust. So, do I really want to call him? Can't I just walk back? It will only be a little walk, right?

Stopping to take a moment, I pull my phone from my back pocket and look at it. The time is 12:08 and I have 33% battery left. Perfect. I know Seattle is only a thirty minute drive away from where I am now and if I just continue down this road, soon the city lights will come into view. I should be back at Escala by 1:00 and hopefully Christian will be sleeping so it will be no trouble at all.

This can just be my little secret, he doesn't have to know I walked home a little drunk. And come tomorrow, I will deal with Jose. Oh, I'll make him grovel for what he did.

As I continue walking down the side of the road, I'm feeling rather proud. I can show them both I can do this. I can show Christian that I can take care of myself and I can show Jose that I don't need to be rescued by my fiancé. See, I can show everyone that I _am_ capable. But as I keep walking, the wind picks up, slicing right through my shirt. Oh, I wish I had my coat. But what did I even do with it? My mind is a bit fuzzy, trying to recall the last time I saw it. I had it at the booth in the club, and I thought I had it in Jose's car. Well, did I? Did I leave it in his car when he tossed me to the curb? Or did I leave it in the booth?

What does it matter anyway? I don't have a coat no matter what and I'm freezing. Wrapping my arms tightly around myself, I brace the oncoming wind. I tuck my head and hunch my shoulders, trying to keep most of my warmth in, but this is proving to be a difficult task. I stumble over my feet a few times, tripping over loose rocks and tar. Yet, I am undaunted.

_I'm stubborn,_ I remind myself. _I can do this._

What's a little cold anyway to save myself from the wrath of Christian and a spanking? But with this increased wind, I think I would prefer a spanking right about now. At least I would be warm. And maybe Christian could use those silver balls? Oh, the more I'm thinking about his warm embrace, the more I'm missing him and his twitchy palm.

Another breeze blasts by and I brace myself tighter. I stumble forward again, this time tripping over my own feet in an effort to keep walking against the blaring wind. Suddenly, I think a cab might not be a bad idea.

I pull out my phone, my hands already trembling as they touch the icy air, and there are three texts from Christian.

_*Where are you?*  
><em>_*You were supposed to be home by now.*  
><em>_*Call me.*_

In hindsight, it may have not been my best idea to ignore these texts, but I open up Safari to begin searching for a cab company. Then a thought hits me, how am I going to pay for a cab? My card is in my jacket along with my license, and who the hell knows where my jacket is right now. I could always have Christian pay the cab when I arrive…but what the heck am I supposed to tell the cab company anyway? I don't even know the name of this road. How is anyone supposed to find me? My head is pounding with the start of a headache and so I put my phone back in my pocket, tuck my hands in my sleeves, fold my arms across my chest, and carry on in my stubbornness.

_._._._

I don't know how long I've been walking for. My feet are numb and I can't even feel my face. My fingers feel permanently curled in fists and my pace is only getting slower. A few cars have passed by me but every time I would wave one down, they would only keep on driving. I guess I look like a whore or something, walking tipsily on the side of the road in nothing but a light sweater, a short skirt, stockings and heels - without even a jacket. Well, this is just great.

I have half a mind to call Jose right now and let him know what an ass he was, make him feel guilty for doing this to me, but I'm sure he's passed out on his couch right now. He probably won't get the call until the morning, anyway.

Drearily, I force myself to keep walking, stepping one foot in front of the other, concentrating on nothing but that. All of a sudden, I step on a rock and go crashing to the ground; frozen hands barely catching me as I land in a pile of dirt. I don't dare to move, but I sit back on my butt, inspecting my chapped hand. "Ow…" I whimper, seeing the small specks of blood collect on the heel of my hand.

I feel like I could cry, why did I have to be so stubborn? What in the world made me think I could walk back to Seattle at one in the morning? My trembling hand reaches to my back pocket and I shakily get hold of my phone. I'm trying to type in the code but my fingers are so numb, it's not even registering on the touch screen. But I can at least see the time is already 1:44. At this pace, I would've been lucky to make it home by daylight. After a couple of attempts, I pull up Christian's name and I wait for the phone to start ringing.

I have just enough energy to lift the phone to my ear and hold it there with my shoulder. In only two rings, Christian answers irritated, "Ana? Where the hell are you?"

"C-Chris...tian…" I whimper, stuttering through my chattering teeth and it's all I can manage to say.

His voice comes through softer. "God, Ana? What happened? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I-I…don't know. I'm c-cold..."

"You don't know where you are?" He is quiet for a moment and there is a bunch of rustling. "Stay on the line, okay?"

"C-can you come get…me?"

There is some more rustling coming from his end, or maybe it's the wind? "I've got you're location. I'm coming. Stay on the line, alright baby? Don't hang up." He sounds breathless, like he's panting as he's talking to me. "Taylor!" he shouts. "Taylor! Keys!" His voice is softer again. "Ana? You there? I'm coming."

I'm trying to force out a few words but the only thing that comes out are my teeth clattering together. "…I-I…I fell."

"Ana, just stay where you are, okay? Understand? Don't move. Just keep talking. Keep talking to me, baby."

"A-are you driving…and-d-d…talking on t-the phone?"

He chuckles very lowly. "I'm gonna put you on bluetooth. Just keep talking, tell me what happened." I hear a car door slam shut and an engine start up.

"W-we were driving…I-I was…going to walk home…"

"Where is Jose?"

"He…l-left-t-t."

"That bastard left you? Why didn't you call me?"

Suddenly, I'm in trouble again and I wrap my arms tighter around myself as I huddle on the cold ground. "I'm s-s-sorry. You said y-you had…work."

"I would've picked up, you know that, Ana." I don't say anything as I feel my eyelids drooping. The world feels like it's spinning around and all I want to do is take a nap, just to stop the work from moving. The phone falls from my grasp and the bright lights of it hurt my eyes. I'm scrambling to pick up the phone from the dirt but my fingers just aren't working. When I finally manage to, I can hear his panicked voice, "Ana! Anastasia!"

"S-sorry…I d-d-dropped the phone…a-are you coming…to get me?"

"Of course, I already told you I was. I'm driving as fast as I can. Keep talking to me, Ana. Tell me what you see."

"I-I'm tired. I-I just want to…sleep."

"You can sleep when I get you, please Ana, just tell me what you see."

I shut my eyes and decide that maybe I can just rest my head on my arm. I lay down very slowly, every movement aching my limbs. Already, I feel more relaxed as I rest my head.

"Ana! Answer me."

"I-I see you…"

"What?" His voice is panicked. "You see me? Right now?"

"…when I close my eyes."

"Stop this, Anastasia. Tell me what you see." His voice is angry now. Hmm, angry Christian. I like him when he's angry. I can just imagine his face brimming in anger right now, shouting into a phone. That picture stays in my mind as he shouts my name again. "Ana!"

"Goodnight," I mumble into the phone that is now resting on the ground by my head. I can't force myself to say much else, but at least he will know I'm done talking right now.

"What? Ana! What did you say? Ana! Ana! Answer me!" He is quiet for a moment longer. "…Fuck!" he shouts so loudly, it forces my eyes open with a snap. But seeing only the blackness of road in front of me, and hearing the slow beat of my heart, I gently close my eyes again and just wait.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for taking the time to read…or even click on it, I appreciate it!_


	2. Part 2

_A/N: Hey all! I can't thank you all enough for the reviews, the follows and the favorites! Wow! I'm speechless, I never thought this story would be this well-liked. Wow. Honestly, I didn't see it coming. Thank you all!_

_Now, let's get on with this chapter._

* * *

><p><span>Frigid Warmth<span>  
><span>Part 2<span>

* * *

><p>Through my shut eyes, I see the darkness of my eyelids illuminate, as if someone turned the lights on in my brain. I can't will my eyes to open to see what is shining on me, but perhaps if I wait it out, it will go away.<p>

"Ana!"

It's Christian's voice that startles me, but I still can't force open my eyes to see what's going on. "God," he mutters. His voice is closer to me now, breath right on top of me. I can barely feel his hands touching me, grasping at my shoulders as he whispers, "Ana…oh, Ana." But then his warm embrace envelopes me, holding me secure and I gently try to open my eyes to look at him. When I manage to open them, even in the slightest, all I see is the ruffled bit of his white button down shirt. I can't even lift my head up to look at him fully, but I can feel him hold me tighter, pressing his cheek right against my head.

I'm hit with a rush of warm wind and the softness of leather. I feel his hands let go of me, soon grasping all over as he attaches a strap around me. "Christian?" I murmur as I barely open my eyes, desperate to see him.

"Ana, I'm here. I'm right here." His hands caress my face, bringing my eyes up to his. "God, you're freezing. Hold on," he whispers as he lets go of me and closes the door. It's silent for another minute and I don't hear the wind in my ears anymore. It's as if the world is shut out completely within the confines of the car. But I hear another car door open and Christian takes a seat beside me in the driver's seat. "Ana," he says again. "Ana, keep talking to me, please? Ana wake up, please, just stay awake."

I loll my head to the other side of me, forcing my eyes to stay open, forcing myself to appease him. "My hand hurts," I mumble. I feel him grasp my hand and he brushes a finger over the scraped skin. "Ow!" I yell, jerking my hand away from him.

"It's alright, you're hand is the least of my problems right now. Right now, we have to get you warmed up." He glances over at me again and I can barely see out of my slightly parted eyes, but I am able to catch sight of him reach forward for something and instantly, a larger blast of warm air hits me. "Come on, talk to me, Ana. Just keep talking, tell me about…work! What did you do at work today?"

"Work?"

"Yes, work. What did you do?"

I shrug, lolling my head away from him again until it falls against the window with a resounding thud. "Can I go to sleep?" The chill from the window makes me want to shiver, but I can't even do that, I'm too exhausted.

"No, Ana. Please. You have to stay awake."

"Why?" My voice is a breath.

"Because I don't want your body going into shock or something. I need you to stay awake until we get you warmed up." His body shifts and he looks over at me again. "God, you're so blue," he mutters, "...and pale."

"Okay…" I manage to say.

"Now, come on, keep talking…about anything."

His voice trails off and my mind just tunes him out in an effort to find sleep, I shut my eyes, just feeling the gentle roll of the car hurtling forward, heading for warmth, heading for home.

_._._._

It is a rush of everything at once. The car comes to a stop inside his parking garage, illuminated with white lights. I could recognize the scent of it anywhere - rubber, metal, and oil all rolled together. The car door opens and his hands reach for me, locking in position under my knees and around my back. He lifts me with ease, gluing me to his chest as we take our ascent into the elevator and into his apartment.

"Ana? You still awake?" he asks with a gentle shake of his arms.

"Mmhmm..." I mumble incoherently.

"Almost there, baby, I'm here." He nuzzles his cheek into my hair and I feel like I could moan at this display of affection, but I don't. I concentrate solely on my main objective - staying awake.

My hands are slipping from around his neck, and I'm fighting to hold him with everything I have. Suddenly, a shiver rips through me and my teeth begin clattering involuntarily once again.

"Sir, what happened?" This time it's Taylor's worried voice that I hear.

"I don't know. I found her like this. I don't know how long she's been out in the cold for. She's been talking nonsense, she's freezing, she's blue, and she's exhausted. Taylor, please, get as many blankets as you can find. Bring them straight to my room and draw a hot bath for her," Christian says. The amount of agony etched in his voice is alarming.

"Right away, Sir."

Christian's pace picks up double time as he clambers into his room and places me on his bed. Immediately, I curl up at the loss of his warmth, tucking my hands into my chest and hugging my knees. His hands are on me again in an instant.

"Ana, we've got to get these clothes off you, okay? I've got some warmer ones for you to wear."

I nod feebly and gently uncurl my body so he can undress me. Cold air hits my skin as he removes my clothes. As he slips off my heels and peels away my stockings, he holds onto my foot, clasping it between two heated hands.

"It's ice," he mutters to himself, gently blowing hot breath onto my toes.

I'm trembling like a leaf again, even after he puts on the sweatpants and sweatshirt. They vaguely smell of his cologne and I'm assuming they're his. But when does he wear sweatpants? That is the only question burning in my mind right now as he tucks me into the bed and places a few heavy blankets on top of me. The weight of them are crushing, but I'm too tired to even care.

"Ana?" he says again, brushing the hair back from my eyes.

"I'm still c-cold," I murmur. "C-can I s-s-sleep now?"

Suddenly, I see him throw his own shirt overhead, popping a button in the process, and revealing his sculpted chest. He lifts the blankets and crawls into the bed with me, arms enveloping me once again. "Body heat," he whispers. "Don't go to sleep just yet. I've had Taylor draw you a bath." He pauses for a moment. "God, you reek of alcohol." The amusement in his voice is present. "But I'll deal with that later."

"I-I'm cold..." My whole body trembles along with my jaw even as I lie wrapped into his embrace.

His hand presses against my cheek. "Yes, you're still freezing."

"Sir?" There is Taylor's voice again. "The bath is ready. But Sir...from what you say...if I might suggest..."

"What?" he bits out.

"Well, if it's hypothermia, I wouldn't advise putting her in a bath."

"Hypothermia?" he questions, now alert as he turns away from me, peeking over his shoulder to look at Taylor. "How would you know?"

"It's possible, but I wouldn't know for sure, but that's what it looks like to me. But if that's the case you should bring her to the ER."

Christian growls. "I'm not bringing her out in the cold again. Get a doctor here."

"But Sir, it's 2:30 in the morning-"

"Everyone has a price, Taylor. Find a doctor."

"Right away, Sir." And soon Taylor's feet shuffle away and I'm just left with Christian again.

He snuggles in closer to me, hands caressing my face while his other hand rubs my back through the sweatshirt. "Talk to me, Ana. Don't fall asleep."

I make a vain attempt at a nod again.

"Tell me something. Tell me about...books. What was the last thing you read?"

I'm racking my brain, trying to find an answer for his silly question. "...a m-manuscript, I think."

"And what was it about?"

"D-dogs."

"Dogs? That's odd. Well, what about dogs?"

"Um...I don't rem...m-member."

"Well, try. Try to remember. Come on, baby, keep talking to me."

I'm thinking hard again. The images are blurring together as I try to recall what this woman's manuscript was about. "It was sad," I manage to say, suppressing another shiver.

"Why was it sad?"

"T-the poor dog...she...she d-died."

His lips brush against my cheek in a silent kiss. "What happened in the book? How did she die?"

The events of the book are slowly returning in my mind and my heart begins to ache as I recall exactly what happens. "T-the book...was from the dog's point of view. S-she was a-a-alone. She was s-scared...but a g-girl found her. The little g-girl loved her...and they ran a-away together. I liked this b-book a lot. It remind-d-ded me of my d-dog."

His body stills. "You had a dog?"

"When I was a l-little girl. I found a stray in my yard o-once. She was m-my secret..." My voice trails off and my eyes wander close.

"Ana, wake up. Tell me more about this dog. What was her name?"

I push my eyes open, they feel like lead. "Her name...was...C-Clover...because I found her...i-in the clover f-f-field. That's where s-she liked to s-stay."

"What did she look like?"

"She was grey - like the color of your eyes. A-and...she h-had floppy ears...a-a-and...the prettiest blue eyes."

"What did your mom say about her?"

"She d-didn't like her..."

"Why not?"

I shut my eyes tightly. "I-I don't r-rem...member."

"What about Ray? Did Ray like her?"

"I don't...think...think I ever t-told him." My body trembles roughly again before it stills.

Christian's arms only hold me tighter and I hear his jaw clench. "Where the fuck is the doctor," he mutters into my hair.

"I-I miss-s-s her. S-she got hit by...a car," I whisper, continuing the story even though he never asked. "I-I watched her...I-I saw her d-die..." The images flood into my mind of the horrific incident from all those years ago. I didn't want to see it again, I didn't ask for this. Why are they here? Make them stop coming. I don't want to hear the screams, the yelps, the cries for help as I hold onto her mangled body. My eyes are plummeting fresh tears now as I rack with sobs and with shivers.

"Ana...Ana...shhh...shhh...it's okay. You're alright. Shhh..." His words envelops me just as his arms do. He's nuzzling against me, thumbs brushing the tears from my eyes. "You don't have to talk about her anymore. Shhh, it's okay. I won't ask you anymore about her. Shhh, let's try something else. Tell me what you ate for lunch today."

"I held onto her...I held her until...s-she died."

"Ana, stop. Please. You're just making yourself upset."

I shake my head again, determined to finish this story. I don't know why, or what is making me speak like this, but it is just happening, the words are just vomiting from my mouth. "I-I was only ten...I tried to...to s-save her. I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry." My breath gets lost in another sob.

"Please, Ana. It's alright...just tell me what you had for lunch today, please, that's all I'm asking."

I sniffle, trying to bring my hands up to my face to wipe my tears, but Christian's hands beat me to it. "…A sandwich," I murmur.

"Good...good. And what was on it?"

"Ham," I croak, "with cheese."

"Mrs. Jones made it for you?"

"Yes-s."

"What did you have for dinner?"

"Hmm?" I'm having trouble keeping up with his inquisition.

"Remember? You said you were going to get dinner with Jose at the club. What did you eat?"

I shake my head slightly. "W-we danced…w-we had some drinks…" I shut my eyes to hide from his gaze; breathing in through my mouth, trying to cycle in precious air to my lungs, trying to stop the shivering and the shaking.

"Did you eat anything?" The terseness in his voice is evident.

"No…" He exhales in length, air blowing right into my hair, and I know he's angry, I know he's mad at me, but if I want to hide from him, I can't. I'm trapped in his arms, bundled up in his bed; there is no way to escape.

"You ate nothing, but you drank?"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." The tears fall again even though I never wanted them to. I'm an emotional wreck right now, feeling like I could cry at the drop of a hat.

"It's alright," he finally says and I'm taken aback by his response. It's never alright, why is this alright? Why isn't he mad? Why isn't he telling me how stupid I am? Where is my Christian, the one who scolds me repeatedly for not eating?

I decide not to speak again, hoping that I might be able to slip into unconsciousness before he realizes.

"What happened tonight, Anastasia? What happened with Jose? Please tell me."

I stay silent a comfortable moment longer. This question is a complete left turn from the food discussion. What does it matter anyway? "W-we were driving...h-he couldn't control the car. I-I told him to p-pull over-r-r. But, he got m-mad. He told me...to...t-to get out. Then, he...left."

His hands tighten into fists, grasping the material of the sweatshirt on me. "He told you to get out?" he demands, his voice coming out as cold as my limbs. I nod shakily. "Then he just left?" I manage another nod. "That bastard. I'm going to fucking murder him."

"Christ...ian-"

"Sir?" Taylor's voice rings softly as he creaks open the door. "Twenty minutes. I've got a doctor who can be here in twenty minutes."

Christian peels away from me again to peak over his shoulder, sighing to compose himself before he speaks. "Thank you, Taylor. Please close my door and raise the heat in my room. Do we have any electric blankets? She's still ice cold and her lips are still a bit blue."

Taylor sighs defeatedly. "I've looked already, we don't."

"Gloves? Hats? Scarves? Heat packs!? _Anything_, Taylor! Look!" he growls, whole body tensing, hands clutching onto me again.

"Right away, Sir."

I hear Taylor's feet scuttle away as the door closes and Christian finally relaxes, nuzzling back against me. "Don't go to sleep, Ana," he says, nudging me with his shoulder. "Stay awake…keep talking to me."

"Tell me about your mom," I say. The words are just out of my mouth before I even realize I've said them.

He smirks against my forehead. "Ana. I'm the one asking questions here. Tell me about Georgia. What do you like about it there?"

"Tell me about your mom," I repeat. "Did you ever love her?"

His teeth grit together loud enough for me to hear. "We're not talking about my mother. Tell me about Kate, how did you two become good friends?"

"Do you ever miss her?"

"Ana. I'm serious. Don't."

Another question surfaces in my brain, but I don't ask it, instead I just wait. The minutes drone on and I remain silent, but I obey his demands - neither asking any more, and neither falling asleep. Impassively, I stare at his chest, forcing my eyes open, trying to keep my breath steady. The shaking hasn't ceased and my hands are still trembling just as much as my teeth are.

"You're gonna be okay," he whispers into my hair and I'm convinced he's saying that more to reassure himself rather than me.

He continues talking about anything, and I'm losing track of what exactly he's saying, his words turn into mumbling jargon but every few sentences I catch, "Ana?" and I find it in myself to answer him to let him know I'm still awake.

Finally, when I am just about to slip into the world of dreamers, I hear the bedroom door creak open again. "Mr. Grey," Taylor announces, "this is Dr. Carter."

Christian shuffles away from me, slowly untangling himself as he rises to his feet. "She's right here, thank you for coming," he says. Already, I miss the warmth of his body next to me.

Suddenly, I feel the bed dip as someone sits right where Christian was lying next to me. I can only assume it's the doctor's presence. His warm hands begin to peel back the layers of blankets and uncover me from my cocoon of warmth. He is feeling all over, hands groping around my neck, pressing on my pulse and lifting up my chin. "Pulse is low," he grouses, adding lowly to me: "Sorry for my cold hands."

"They feel w-warm," I stutter back.

He clucks his tongue but doesn't say anything else as his hands lift my eyelids from their closed state. A bright light shines into each of my eyes and I flinch away, preferring to stay in my world of darkness. When the light shuts off, I can make out Christian standing in the distance, bare-chested, staring at me with worry outlined in his face and Taylor at his side.

The doctor leans away from me and then he is right on top of me again. "Open up, Anastasia," he says mildly, holding out a thermometer. I relent, really not in the mood to protest, even if I do feel like a child. He sticks the thermometer in my mouth and we all wait in silence. The silence is torturous as I desperately want to say something to break it, but with all eyes staring at me, I'm forced to comply. The beeping alerts and Dr. Carter pulls the thermometer back out.

"Eighty-nine point seven," he says with distaste. The tiredness is evident in his tone and I suddenly feel guilty for causing so much trouble tonight. "Just as I suspected, it's a moderate case of hypothermia. I'm sure her temperature has gone up from when you found her. Did you check for frostbite?"

Christian shakes his head.

Without delay, Dr. Carter pulls my hands from their locked state against my chest, spreading my fingers apart and looking them over. He pulls the blankets back further and does the same inspection on my feet. "I don't see any, which is good." Again, he leans away after tucking me back under the blankets and reaches into his bag. He pulls my arm straight and attaches a cuff to the upper part of it. The cuff puffs up, tightening around my arm, suffocating it, hurting. But after another long silence, he releases the cuff and sighs. "It's low…but with some rewarming, she should make a full recovery," he says as he takes the stethoscope from around his neck and places it back in his bag.

"What else should we do?" Christian asks.

"What you're already doing is working. But I suggest gloves, warm socks, and a hat while she sleeps."

Sleep? It's music to my ears.

"What about a bath?"

"No, the hot water might damage the skin and shock the body. No heating pads either, they could leave burns. But I suggest hot liquids if she is able to drink. Soup, broth, hot chocolate, but no coffee or tea. Caffeine will only decrease the body's temperature further. But if I may ask, what exactly happened? I gather she's been drinking?"

Christian sighs, running a hand through his already tousled hair. "She was. She was supposed to be home, her friend was supposed to drop her off. They were out for some nightcaps. But then she called me from the side of a road, I don't know how long she'd been out there when I found her. She was lying on the side of the road, talking nonsense, and all she has wanted to do is sleep."

"Well, all that is normal. Confusion, disorientation, its all a sign of hypothermia, along with fatigue and clumsiness. And the alcohol, no doubt, increased her chances of hypothermia. But she's shivering, so that's a good sign, the body is working, getting her back to homeostasis. Perhaps you'll be able to find out more of what exactly happened when she's in a better state."

"My h-hand," I whimper from my cocooned spot under the blankets.

Dr. Carter turns around and looks at me while I hold my hand out to him. He picks it up, turning it over and inspecting it. "Yes, just a little scrap. We can clean that up. Did you fall on it?"

I nod slowly and he reaches into his bag again. Pulling out a little bottle and a cloth, he sprays something onto my hand and I lurch backwards.

"Sorry, I should've warned you it was going to sting. Let me see it." He waits for me to give him my hand again and I do so hesitantly. He presses the cloth on it and smiles. "Good as new."

"T-t-thank you…c-can I sleep now?"

Dr. Carter gives a tired nod and repositions the blankets again. "Yes. After some rest, you should be just fine. I trust that you're in good hands here." He gives a small wink to me, but I already feel my eyelids drooping at the promise of sleep.

With some effort, he pushes on his knees and rises from the bed. Turning to Christian and Taylor, he addresses them. "She is going to be fine. Take her temperature frequently, make sure it's on the rise. Remember what I said, hot liquids, gloves, hat, and socks. Keep the vital parts of the body well insulated. You know, hands, feet, head, chest, neck, groin... And make sure the windows and doors are shut, you don't want any drafts getting in. If anything changes - if her breathing doesn't regulate, if her temperature doesn't return to normal by noon, give me a call and take her to the emergency room right away."

"I understand. Thank you." Christian's voice still sounds worried, even though the doctor has just told him I was going to be fine. "And thank you so much for coming. I'm sorry about the hour of night. I was just - I didn't know what to do."

Dr. Carter holds up a hand. "It's alright. She should be fine. Let her get some sleep now, you've done everything correctly. And body heat - as I'm sure you've already figured out - works wonders."

Christian gives him a smirk accompanied with a handshake. "Thank you, doctor, we'll keep in touch. Taylor, could you show him out?"

Taylor nods. "Yes, Sir. And I've left some more clothes on the chair for you. If you need anything else, just let me know."

"Thank you, Taylor." Christian shuts the door behind the two men and grabs the winter apparel from the chair.

He snuggles back into the bed, wrapping the scarf around my neck first, followed by the hat. Precariously, he tucks my hair neatly into it, before moving onto the socks. They feel like heaven on my icicle feet, already the warmth of the wool is feeling its way into me. Tenderly, he holds onto my hands one at a time, and threads my fingers through the little holes of the gloves, careful not to snag my engagement ring on the fabric.

Once he is finished, he climbs right into the bed and pushes my head into his chest, arms wrapping back around me. "I never thought I'd see the day where I would be dressing you, rather than undressing you."

"Another f-f-first?"

"A definite first." He let's out an exhale, relaxing around me. "Now go to sleep."

Unsteadily, I shake my head left and right and fight against my pressing exhaustion to wrap my legs around him as my hands slowly sink down to the button on his slacks.

"Ana...?" he questions in a warning tone.

"You heard the d-doctor...b-body heat work-k-ks wonders."

He chuckles while grasping my gloved hand and bringing it between us. "No, no, Anastasia. As I much as I would love to, I really think we should wait until your not eighty-nine degrees."

"M-maybe...you should c-check my temperature a-again...? B-but I've h-heard r-r-rectally is more...a-accurate."

Within a second, I feel a familiar rigidity press against my lower stomach. "Anastasia, if you don't go to sleep, then I am going to be forced to take you, here, this instant. And right now, sleep is what you need."

"But what about-t-t warming t-the vital...p-parts of the body...like the groin-n?"

Scoffing, he sniggers, bringing his lips close to mine. "Your smart mouth is always getting you into trouble." He chastely kisses my lips before nuzzling my nose. "Now _go_ to sleep."

Lazily, I shake my head again, smirking. "I should call Jose. I should make sure he got home safely."

"No, Ana. You are going to go to sleep. Tomorrow, I will take your temperature again...however you would like - and tomorrow, we can deal with Jose. And I will _personally_ take care of him. Now. Go. To. Sleep."

I pout my lips. "I-it's already...t-tomorrow."

"I thought you were the one who wanted to sleep in the first place...hmm?"

I shrug. "I suppose…b-but…you'll s-stay here, right? You won't disappear?"

With a soft kiss on my cheek, he murmurs, "I'm not going anywhere. Now _goodnight_, Anastasia, I love you."

"I love you," I whisper back, lacking my shivered stutter. "And Christian…thank you for saving me." I feel my eyelids drift shut, and for the first time all night, I feel warm.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I have this odd feeling that if I continue this, it's just going to turn into smut and a Jose beat down. So…perhaps the wise thing to do is end it here, on a nice, happy, __fluffy note…?_

_I really hope you all enjoyed this and I hope you didn't mind my Ana and Christian. Really, the dog part just came about because I was trying to add some depth to Ana in the midst of her disorientation. _

_Thank you all again and I look forward to writing some more, that is if you all are interested… but seriously, **thank you** again._


End file.
